Electrical connectors are typically used to mechanically and electrically connect an electrical conductor with another device, such as an outlet or a terminal block. Different types of connectors, such as blade, ring, fork, or lug connectors may be used depending on the application. Typically the connector has an end for receiving an electrical conductor and a blade or pad that mechanically and electrically connects with an appropriate receptacle on a device.
Electrical conductors come in various sizes and typically include one or more conductor strands surrounded by an outer layer of insulation. To attach a connector to then conductor, one or more conductor wires are initially striped of insulation at an end to expose the conductor strands. The exposed conductor strands are then placed in contact with a conductor-receiving portion of the connector. The connector and conductor(s) are assembled and are then secured to one another, for example through a crimping operation.
One type of electrical conductor typically used with a connector is a multi-strand conductor. Multi-strand conductors are composed of a group of small conductor strands that are wrapped in a particular manner inside insulation to make a larger conductor, as opposed to a single solid strand conductor. Multi-strand conductors are more flexible and resistant to kinks compared to solid strand conductors of the same size of conductor.
The smaller the strands in a multi-strand conecutor, the greater the flexibility of the conductor. Smaller strands also require a greater number of strands for a given size. Accordingly, applications requiring high flexibility utilize conductors having a large number of strands of a minimal size.